Gazana
„Deine Ohren… sind die von einem Hund!“ Diese Aussage gab es damals, als zum ersten Mal Gazana, Tiermenschen, in den Dörfern und Städten auftauchten. Viele behandelten sie mit Abscheu, einige mit Ehrfurcht, wieder andere mit Bewunderung, denn eben wegen ihrer tierischen Hälfte sind sie den Menschen in vielerlei Hinsicht überlegen. Aufgrund dessen werden sie in der Gesellschaft nur gelegentlich geachtet und als voller Bürger anerkannt, denn für Menschen ist es immer schwer zu akzeptieren, dass andere stärker und besser als sie sind. ~ Gadren, der weise Zauberer, über Gazana Allgemeines Geschichte Die Gazana sind zur Hälfte Tier und zur anderen Hälfte Mensch und entstanden durch Mutationen während der Ausbreitung der Natur und des Feywilds. Manche munkeln eine der mächtigen Erzfeen sei dafür verantwortlich, dass auf einmal mutierte Menschen entstanden. Die ersten Gazanakinder wurden häufig von Angehörigen versteckt, die sich dafür schämten, was dazu führte, dass eine gewisse Distanz zwischen Menschen und den Gazana entstand, die später eigene Gruppen, Siedlungen und Völker bildeten oder sich den Eladrin anschlossen und mit ihnen in der Natur oder im Feywild lebten. Für gewöhnlich leben Gazana lieber unter sich als in Städten der Menschen, Elfen oder Zwergen. Die Lebenserwartung liegt bei den meisten Gazana bei ungefähr 60 Jahren, obwohl eine Schildkrötengazana entdeckt wurde, die ganze 382 Jahre lebte. Halb Tier, halb Mensch Durch die enorme Vielfalt im Tierreich gibt es unzählbar viele verschiedene Arten von Gazana, wobei die häufigsten im Weiteren genannt werden. Die Ausprägung ihrer Tiergene ist ebenfalls bei allen unterschiedlich, so kann ein Hund-Gazana bspw. nur die Hundeohren von seinem tierischen Vorfahr erhalten haben, während ein anderer Gazana das Fell und den Schwanz geerbt hat. Demnach kann ihre Größe auch sehr variieren. Gazana sind etwa 4-8 ft. groß und gehören damit in die Kategorie medium. Tierische Reflexe Ihre tierische Hälfte verleiht den Gazana übermenschlich schnelle Reflexe. Auf ihre Intelligenz wirkt sich das tierische Blut meist eher negativ aus, doch das wird durch ihre Geschwindigkeit, Geschicklichkeit, Wendigkeit und Kraft mehr als ausgeglichen. Damit sind die Gazana geborene Überlebenskünstler, was schon seit Jahrhunderten das Überleben der Rasse sichert. Ein Großteil des Volkes der Gazana fühlt sich in der Natur letztendlich am wohlsten und ist auch für seine Kenntnisse über die Natur bekannt. Tierfleisch zu essen ist unter ihrem Volk keinesfalls geächtet, da viele Gazana von einem Raubtier abstammen, doch vereinzelt gibt es auch Stämme, die sich vollkommen ohne Fleisch ernähren. Letztendlich gilt das Gebot: Wirst du zu lange wie ein Monster behandelt, wirst du schließlich zu einem. So soll es schon vorgekommen sein, dass bspw. bei einem Hunde-Gazana, der über Jahre mit rohem Fleisch gefüttert wurde, an der Leine oder im Käfig gehalten wurde und eben wie ein Tier behandelt wurde, die tierische Hälfte vollkommen in den Vordergrund trat und nichts mehr Menschliches zu erkennen war. Verhalten in der Gesellschaft Generell streben die meisten Gazana Freiheit an. Für gewöhnlich sind sie zufrieden, wenn man sie in Ruhe ihr Leben leben lässt, doch in Einzelfällen zeigt sich eine so große Abneigung, dass sie sich als Lebensziel setzen, den Menschen so gut es geht zu schaden, da diese immer noch in den Augen mancher Gazana unberechtigt an der Spitze der Welt stehen. Diese Gazana leben meist abgeschottet in Städten und führen ein Leben im Schatten. Andere erfahren Erfüllung, indem sie den Menschen helfen oder ihnen sogar dienen, da sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten Bewunderung erhalten können. So manche Stämme leben auch in enger Zusammenarbeit mit den Elfen, da beide Rassen eine ähnliche Verbindung zur Natur verspüren. Manche Gazanaarten sind die geborenen Entdecker und Abenteurer, denn ihr Bedürfnis nach Freiheit wird durch das Reisen gestillt. Nicht von den Göttern geschaffen Besonders kritisch wird es unter den Gazana, wenn es um Götter geht. Die Gazana fühlen sich kaum einem Gott verpflichtet oder erkennen überhaupt die Existenz eines Gottes an, denn während die Existenz der Zwerge, Elfen oder Menschen angeblich auf Götter zurückgeht, sind die Gazana vermutlich durch Mutationen verursacht von einer Erzfee. Selten unterwerfen sich Gazanastämme einer Erzfee, denn ihr Wunsch nach Freiheit lässt sie häufig jeglichen Bindungen widersagen. Gazana Traits Gazana-Charaktere sind geprägt von einer Mischung aus menschlichen und tierischen Fähigkeiten. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity increases by 1, and your Wisdom increases by 1 * Age. round about 60 years * Alignment. tend toward chaotic alignments * Size. depends on your animal blood. Your size is Medium * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and three animal languages of your choice (e.g. Vogelsprache, Hundesprache, Echsensprache) * Animal reflexes. Der Schaden, den du von opportunity-attacks erhältst, wird halbiert * Skill Proficiencies. You gain proficiency in Animal Handling. * Additional traits depending on Subraces: ** 1 special ability useful in combat depending on your animal blood ** 1 special ability out of combat depending on your animal blood ** (1 limited skill proficiency/ ability) ** 1 flaw Gazana subraces (examples) Katzengazana/Tabaxi * Cat's Claws. Because of your claws, you have a climbing speed of 20 feet. In addition, your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Dexterity modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Cat's Talent. You have proficiency in the acrobatics skill and gain +1 Dexterity. * Cat’s Eyes. Your eyes reflect the light in the darkness. Your eyesight isn’t affected by the dark, therefore you don’t have disadvantage on any perception rolls at dim places in a 60 f. radius. * Flaw. Choose one of those / denk dir was aus Bärengazana * Bear’s Strength. 'Your body is unnatural big and strong. You gain '+1 Strength * Bear’s pelt. '''Your pelt and skin is very thick. So you gain resistance to frost damage and you’re protected from any struggles in cold areas. Besides if someone ruffles your fur, it’s simply impossible to concentrate on something else, because it feels so damn good. * ''Paw Swipe.' ''Your bear ancestry enlarges your hands and nails to something like a huge paw. You have the ability to make an unarmed strike and deal 1d8 + Strength modifier bludgeoning damage. * '''Bear’s roar. '''Your roaring is intimidating people and creatures. You gain proficiency in the intimidation skill if you start roaring at somebody. But on the other hand everybody is kind of scared of you, what seems to be not that good. Hundegazana * '''Great sniffer. '''Your nose is amazingly sensitive. You have advantage on Perception checks that rely on hearing or smelling. * '''Watchdog. '''You are born to watch over other people. Someone who is sneaking up to you has disadvantage on stealth checks. * '''Dog’s tail. '''Your tail makes what it wants. You can’t control it, but if you’re happy you’ll wag your tail and if you’re sad or unsatisfied it’ll be down the legs. If you’re super duper happy you get down on your hands and feet and hunt your tail. * '''Cuteness. '''Your ears… Your tail… It looks so freakin’ cute. You gain '+1 Charisma.' Echsengazana/ Lizardfolk * '''Natural Armor'. Your tough scales increase your unarmored Armor Class to 14 + your Dexterity modifier (max 3). Wearing armor can't reduce your base Armor Class. You can use shields normally. * Hold Breath. You can hold your breath for 15 minutes. You have a swimming speed of 30 ft. * Sneaky Survivalist. Your scales fit perfectly in the woods. So if you lay down on the ground, you don’t wear any armor and you make a Stealth check, your proficiency bonus is added. If you already are proficient at Stealth, you gain double proficiency. You also gain +1 Constitution. * Serpent ancestry. Sometimes you can’t stop with this sssssss. Make every s in speech triple as long as normal. Fischgazana/ Triton * Gills and flippers. You do have gills additional to your mouth, nose and lungs and your hands and your feet are formed like flippers. You can breath air and water and you have a swimming speed of 45 ft. * Aquatic body. Your body is in an continuous need of water, otherwise it’ll get dry. You need double the water other humanoids need and you have to bath once per week. Your body also looks quite impressive to other humanoids. You gain +1 Charisma. * Cold-blooded. Your body is adapted to the coldness of the deep ocean water. You gain resistance to frost damage and you’re protected from any struggles in cold areas. * Scales. At first glance there is a vulnerable spot, but at second glance there are hard scales protecting you. You gain +1 AC. Vogelgazana/Kenku * Expert Forgery. You can duplicate other creatures’ handwriting and craftwork. You have advantage on all checks made to produce forgeries or duplicate of existing objects. * Mimicry. You can mimic sounds you have heard in the last few days, including voices. A creature that hears the sound you make can tell they are imitations with a successful Wisdom (insight) check opposed by your Charisma (Deception) check. * Master of Copy. You are proficient in the Deception skill. Additionally you gain +1 Intelligence * Chicken Wings. When you try to move your wings very fast, attempting to fly, you can triple your jumping height. Kategorie:Rassen